Jax
Backstory: Jax was born never knowing his parents, they had abandoned him at birth and was raised by thieves that were keeping him around just for his shape-shifting skills. He spend most of his childhood thieving and when he was around the age of 8 Jax was sent to try and steal something from an old adventurers vault. When trying to break into the vault the adventurer caught him and decided to take him in. In the following month he was cared for buy the family, finally feeling loved. Then some bandits walked into town. These bandits killed almost everyone in the town, except for Jax and 2 other kids who were hidden by their parents in hidden vault belonging to Todd's father Romulus, an ex-adventurer, who hid his son and the kids he could round up in time into the vault as he went to try and fight off the force. After the battle and the bandits left Jax and the other kids, Debra Blues (10) & Todd Smith (7), were left alone with no one to turn to. They became thieves to survive and even recruited other kids, Vira Williams (8) & Zadornov Gundleman (5), whose lives were ruined by the same bandits. Their goal was to survive long enough to get the strength and skills they would need to get their revenge on the bandits. Through the years the group of thieves became more and more like a family. When Jax reached the age of 13 he unlocked his hidden abilities along with his other party members finally started seeing the fruits of their studies and effort too. Debra (15), the Ranger, Vira (13), the Paladin, Jax (13), the Rouge, Todd (12), the Duskblade & finally Zadornov (10), the Necromancer/Sorcerer. The group got stronger they started traveling as an adventuring party to prevent what happened to them from happening to anyone else ever again. At one point on their travels they recruited another member, Samuel Tanner (17), a Ranger/Gunslinger. After 2 more years of travels and adventuring the group finally got a good tip on the bandit group and felt strong enough to take them out, when Jax was around the age of 19, They went off to follow up their lead on the bandit group and defeat them. In the resulting combat the group over-powered the bandit group and were going to bring them into the authorities but, Samuel had other ideas and proceed to execute the bandits till Todd, who was nearest to Samuel, could get over to him to stop him. After the event Samuel was thrown out of the group and Debra and Todd decided to retire from adventuring leaving the group. After Debra & Todd left the remaining members, Vira, Jax & Zadornov, tried to keep the band together and it worked for a couple of years but eventually they ended up going their own ways, As they grew they started becoming more and more different from each other and had differing goals. Jax was the first to leave believing he needed to go back to his home and start looking for his family. Finding a possible lead where he was left he set out on his adventure to find his real parents. Character: Jax: Started as: NPC (Michael) Class: Rouge Lv. --- Personality: --- Looks: 6'0" / Red Pupils w/ Black Eyes, White Hair Age: 21 Race: Changling Alignment: CG Religion/Patron Deity: N/A D&D Edition: 3.5 Relation: Husband of: --- Father of: --- Ancestor of: --- Former Party Member of: Todd Smith, Debra Blues, Vira Williams, Zadornov Gundleman & Samuel Tanner (Ex-Member) Special Item(s) & Skill(s): Skill(s): * --- Item(s): * --- Weapon(s): * --- Adventure: Armnos V